The Burning Shortcake - Rewrite
by Johnny Raine
Summary: Rewrite of my "The Burning Shortcake" story. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

The Burning Shortcake - Rewrite

Prologue

The clicking of heels is heard throughout the room as a younger Cinder Fall walks into the meeting. Once inside, she makes her way to her seat and sits, she does all this while being under the crimson gaze of her boss, Salem.

A moment passes in silence before Dr. Arthur Watts, a middle-aged man in formal attire, broke it.

"Ma'am if I may, " He request before getting a nod from Salem. "I am wondering what this meeting was called for. Was it perhaps to discuss The Spring Maiden?"

"No, this is about what Tyrian " found" while looking for her, " She said putting emphasis on "found."

She then waves her hand, indicating Tyrian, a man with braided black hair going down his back and an unhinged look, to speak.

"Yes, what I " found, " he said before breaking out into a fit of maniacal giggles.

Getting a slight glare from Salem, he raised an object wrapped in what seemed to be a white blanket, covered in spots of blood.

He then moved the blanket enough to show what the object was and to the surprise of everyone, but Salem, it was a baby.

The baby had black hair with red tips, but the thing that surprised them most was the child's silver eyes.

"She has silver eyes, " Watts said in slight surprise.

"Yes, I know, " Salem said coolly.

"Where did you get it?" he asks Tyrian, earning another fit of maniacal giggles from him.

"Well, while I was hunting for the spring maiden I came across a silver-eyed huntress, and after I took her eyes, I took her baby. She was whimpering its name, Ruby, the whole time." Syrian finished his tale, now fully laughing loudly.

"You killed her, right?" Salem demanded, making him go from laughing to quivering.

"W-well she'll die soon, " he said earning a glare from her. "I had to leave because I saw a portal open and I didn't know how many allies of hers were coming, but when I left she was blind, crippled, and bleeding out. There was no way she could have survived, I swear!"

"She better be dead, Tyrian or else I shall be **very** disappointed, " She said earning a whimper from the quivering man.

"What are we to do with the baby?" Asked Hazel Rainart, a muscular giant of a man with a beard.

"We shall keep her. One of you shall train her, and when she's old enough she'll work for me, " She replied.

"Cinder, you will raise and train her."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her voice full of surprise and slight indignation.

"Do you have a problem, Cinder?" Salem asked, while menacingly glaring at her while her eyes glowed.

"N-no, Salem, " she stuttered out, before looking down at the table.

"Good. This meeting is over, " Salem said before standing and walking out of the room.

XXXX

 **A.N. Well, it's been a long time I know. I've just been procrastinating everything, especially this. I know I also upped the darkness a bit.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Burning Shortcake Rewrite**

 **A.N. Short thing before I begin this chapter. I'm gonna reply to some reviews.** **KHARAKI TAKAN - I did think of writing the fight scene in the prologue, but I've decided to put it off for awhile most likely a flashback. And I do agree with the fact that he should have some big wound from that fight.** **eden36 - Thank you, it's good to be back.**

 **Chapter 1**

A raging idiot running. That's how Roman would describe himself at this moment. You see not even five minutes ago a little kid ran straight into him, didn't apologize, and then ran off.

After he spent a moment to cool his slight anger, he then noticed that she took his wallet.

That's how he found himself in this current situation of chasing the little girl through the streets. After twenty minutes of them pushing people that got in their way, she finally got herself cornered in an alley.

"Looks like this is the end of the line, kid, " Roman said, making sure to block her only exit.

"Listen, kid all I want is my wallet and the money that in it and if you give them back to me then maybe, just maybe I won't beat your skull in with my cane."

Silence was the only reply he got. The girl simply stood there, in complete silence.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "So be it, " then raised his cane and struck at her head as hard as he could.

When he did, her entire form shattered into pieces, like glass. This caused him to widen his eyes in surprise and before he could even recover, his eyes widened even more so when he was struck in the groin by what looked like a tattered umbrella.

When he saw the umbrella shadow about to strike his head, he quickly raised his cane and deflected the hit. He then brought the cane's hook around the girl's leg and pulled, causing her to fall back.

Mid-fall she used her umbrella to catch herself. While using the umbrella as a crutch, she then did a backflip kick, kicking Roman in the chin and making his head go back. Unluckily, because she's never tried that move before, she staggered and tripped.

It took them both a moment to get there bearings and get back up. Once they did, they took a moment waiting for the other to act first.

Getting a good look at the person in front of him, Roman was able to see that her previous brown hair he saw when she rushed into him, was now pink and brown. Her eyes were now heterochromia, one was pink and the other was brown.

After seeing this, Roman felt like he had to ask.

"Your semblance, it's illusions, isn't it?"

After giving a cautious nod, the girl then saw him make a face like he was thinking. He then took out a cigar, lit it, then take a drag.

After doing this, he asked her "How about you work for me, kid?"

XXXX

 **A.N. It has been 3 years between chapters, just so you know. I probably should have put this at the beginning of the chapter, but all well. I'll obviously be taking liberties with this story, as well. Such as Neo and Ruby will be two years apart. Therefore Neo is 5 in this chapter and Ruby is 3.** **That's all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
